


Time for Miracles

by AngelUnderneath



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Post CoLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelUnderneath/pseuds/AngelUnderneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post CoLS. Alec sees Magnus again, listening to a song that brings back memories of the two at a happier time in their relationship. Will it change anything? Another short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Miracles

Alec stepped out of the bathroom and pulled on a pair of old jeans. The iPod on his docking station playing songs that he didn’t know the words too. 'Probably Magnus’ music, I should delete them', he thought to himself. He sighed pushing a hand through his dripping hair, he looked at the source of the music and knew that he’d never do it. There were some parts of the life he had with Magnus that he just couldn’t cut out, this was one of them, it was the little things.

He moved over to his wardrobe, to find a shirt, when there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” he shouted, not turning to see who it was, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He heard the door open but no voice following to announce an arrival. There was silence as Alec found his shirt and threw it on.

“I remember this song,” the visitor said from the doorway. 

“Me too.” Alec said, relieved that his voice didn’t falter, he turned around to see Magnus leaning on the door frame as if he was back to his old relaxed self, before Alec had got to know him. Though as he continued to look over his ex-boyfriend the strain in Magnus’ cat eyes became evident, telling Alec that maybe he had been too quick to assume that Magnus could handle their situation any easier than he himself could.

The lack of response and the look on Magnus’ face as he stared into the distance gave Alec the impression that maybe he was remembering the very memory Alec had been trying to repress since the song had started. But Alec was looking at his memories, they were all standing in his doorway, as if they belonged, as if he belonged there still.

That night when this song played, they had been alone in their apartment just talking about nothing in particular, Chairman Meow had been curled on Alec’s lap and he had been curled up on Magnus’. Magnus had then surprised both, him and the Chairman, by wriggling free and jumping to his feet pulling Alec up with him. Chairman Meow stalked away knowing when he wasn’t wanted. Magnus had pulled Alec in close and started to move, Alec couldn’t dance, he had never been able to and had never wanted to. But Magnus had always seemed to find new ways to amaze him, they twirled and waltzed around the living area. Furniture moved of its own accord to accommodate them, he didn’t know where Magnus knew such an old fashioned dance but he soon realised that he’d probably had enough time to learn. They then settled into just swaying and slowly spinning in the centre of the room, when his incompetence at dancing had become apparent to Magnus. It wasn’t strange or uncomfortable it was just them, together and happy. Alec looked up into his Warlock’s face and smiled one of his rare genuine smiles, Magnus had just laughed down at him his laughter infectious as always. He leant down and caught Alec’s lips into a kiss that seemed, at the time, like a wordless promise but Alec didn’t like to dwell too much on that anymore.

Magnus shifted in the doorway bringing Alec back to the present, recalling these things always hurt but he hadn’t felt this drained by them for a while. “What are you doing here?” the words came out harsher than expected but the whole ordeal had left him raw inside.

Magnus, only now realising the extent of the mistake he’d made in coming to the Institute, just looked at him as if he was committing the blue-eyed boy to memory, when he finally spoke the words did nothing to relieve Alec’s pain. “I have to go. Goodbye Alexander.”

“Magnus-” Alec said stepping forward but the door had already clicked shut behind his Warlock. He told himself that it was probably for the best as he felt that he had too much to say but no way to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you think I could have done anything better :)  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
